Danny Phantom: For The Sake Of The Future:Season 1
by HollowOmega
Summary: Dan Phantom formerly known as Danny Phantom has been causing Chaos in amity park for ten plus years and now by some freak explosion It is up to Devon and Victoria Herndez to right the future.


Amity Park, was once a prospering town but now it and the earth was world now under hell. Suddenly blasts came flying down on the ground as citizens came running away at the blasts. "Dance Puppets Dance! DANCE!" Dan shouted laughing as amity park fled. In the distance two siblings were seen running and panting one was seen with brown hair. his shirt was seen ripped apart from the explosion and a pair of blue pants and red sneakers. The Female had long blonde hair and a ripped blue shirt from the blasts. A pair of black pants and white sneakers. Panting they slid down into a hidden room as an alarm was going on.

"Devon! Victoria! Come on we got to get this machine going pronto!" A young women with black hair flat hair but flat none the less a red ghost jump shoot and an attachment that had access to all her Ghost hunting equipment. The two nodded racing over to the Battery that seemed to be sparking all over the place as they took one of the renchs trying to use it to get it to work messing with it before..BOOM! Suddenly the Ghost Portal exploded knocking not only some of the ectoplasm from the blast knocking them back. Suddenly however a ghost hand grabbed the two young siblings arms as things went dark for them.

"Devon...Victoria wake up...it is time" A voice said as the two siblings groaned looking around before spotting a ghost. However, this was not just any ghost. The Ghost had a clock in his stomach and clocks on his gauntlets along with some clock like staff who kept changing from a baby to a young adult and an old man. "Welcome my friends..this is the tower of time. I have chosen you two to help change the future. Do not be alarmed though my friends look at what happened to you" the creature said before holding out a mirror. The two siblings jumped back as Devon and Victoria looked at himself. He had Red hair like flames for his hair and green eyes along with his normal clothes only their colors had been almost inverted. Victoria had Yellow hair with electricity designs along it and glowing green eyes as well along with her clothes colors being inverted as they looked at each other in shock before the ghost spoke.

"You seem shocked my friends allow me to explain. The explosion that caused your friends Ghost portal to explode Ectoplasm was fused with your DNA. You are now what we call in the Ghost Zone "Halfas" the proper Phrase is Half-Ghost what Dan is-er sorry Used to be. Now these powers can be put to use to change the future. However, You must go back in time back to when Danny was around. Blend in and once you find Danny Phantom..Kill him" The ghost explained as Devon and Victoria looked at each other before thinking back to all the hell Dan had done tightening their fists in anger before nodding.

The Ghost nodded opening a time portal as the two fly though the portal before it closed as The Ghost sighed. "Hopefully you find the truth out my friend and do not have to resort to killing.." Clockwork said with a sigh. In Amity Park 2004 one Jack Fenton was giving his son Danny and his little friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley before the time portal opened up before Victoria and Devon came flying in phased out before phasing though the wall. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to worry. "Uh Dad I'll be right back.." He said racing up the stairs while Victoria and Devon un transformed in a groan.

Danny raced up the stairs before seeing two figures in the coach and his mother patching them up and blinked walking forward. "Mom what happened?" Danny asked as his mother, Maddie Fenton began to speak. "Oh Danny Dear your not gonna believe this. These two poor dears just got sent flying though our house after their Family's ghost portal blew up. I was just tending to them" She explained as Danny raised an eyebrow.

'Without a scratch on the wall?' Danny pondered wondering what was going on. The rest of the day seemed to go find..well outside the fact that with Devon,Victoria and Danny they could not get their powers under control. The Following Day at School Victoria and Devon came out of the Principals office having set up their enrollment to well Blend in while they searched for one "Danny Phantom" bumping into one Danny Sam and Tucker.

"Oh sorry-Hey your the two from yesterday." Danny said with a smile as Devon nodded. "Yeah sorry about home invasion. The Names Devon Hernandez" Devon said putting his hand out. "Danny. Danny Fenton" He said with a smile as Devon chuckled and nodded. "Victoria Hernadez" Victoria said with a smile holding out her hand as Sam shook it. "Sam Manson" She said with a chuckle.

Tucker didn't say anything, he just stared at Victoria with a dreamy look in his eyes. However he did snap out of his attracted state just enough to introduce himself," Tucker Foley," he smiled his best charming smile at Victoria.

Devon chuckle as Victoria giggled a little seeing the charm smile and spoke. "Your cute kid but.." She said crossing his arms. "I don't swing like that" She bluntly stated causing Danny to squint. "Ouch you've been shot down before but not by a Lesbian that's a first for you Tuck" Danny said causing Devon to shake his head laughing. "That's not the first one shes shot down like that" Devon said causing Sam to grin. "Touch luck Tucker.." She said with a grin.

"I know I know," Tucker said, a bit disappointed but his smile returned after a few mere seconds, "but it's still kind of hot that I know a lesbian now." "Oh god.." Devon said with a laugh as the ground continued on up the stairs. The three of Danny,Victoria and Devon were talking about what happened to cause their situation. However, Things went from bad to worse as once they got into the lunch area for well Lunch it was shown that Sam's new menu had gone though. Once they sat down they were about to eat however, soon Danny's Breath went blue Devon's went Red and Victoria's yellow. "You getting that to Fenton?" He asked causing Danny to nodd. "Yeah we got a problem.." Danny said before "FENTON!" was shouted as Danny turned around. "Make that two problems.." Danny muttered.

"I Ordered Three Mud Pies! You know what they gave me Three Mud Pies! From The Ground!" Dash shouted as Victoria spoke up. "Hey look I am sure we can." She started before Dash pushed her to the side. "Beat It Dyke!" He shouted as Devon's eyes glowed in anger.

"Devon, Devon, relax man. Dash is just doing this to mess with you, he doesn't want to hurt your sister," Tucker said with a calming hand on his shoulder shaking his head, "and you don't really want to get in trouble do you dude?"

Devon slightly growled slowly calming down as Dash put down the food in front of Danny. "Eat it! All of it!" Dash stated as Danny lifted it up to eat it his Ghost sense went off again as he saw a ghost like lunch lady in the back. "Uh uh uh GARBAGE FIGHT!" Danny shouted slamming the food into Dash's face. "ITS NOT GARBAGE ITS!" Sam started before Devon spoke. "We don't got time for this come on Sam" Devon shouted as the four made their way though the crowd. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FENTON!" Dash shouted before being slammed with garbage once again as Danny rolled his eyes as they made their way into the back.

Once they were made their way in Devon blinked whispering to his sister. "Is that Lunch Lady?" He asked as Victoria nodded. "Yeah shes let herself go.." She muttered. "Excuse me Children can you help me. Today's menu is meatloaf but I don't see the meat loaf. Did someone change the Menu?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah She did.." Tucker said pointing to Sam as the Lunch Lady flamed up. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS! RARGH!" Lunch lady shouted as a portal opened up above her. "Yep that's Lunch Lady Alright sis" Devon muttered. "Still as strict with the menu as ever" Victoria muttered.

"Get Behind us!" Danny shouted as Sam and Tucker jumped behind Danny causing Sam to sweat drop. "I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted as Devon nodded. "Let's do this Sis!" Devon shouted before rings of energy circled them before the three were transformed into their Ghost Counterparts as they took up into the air where the Ghost Lady was.

"I command you to Go away?" Danny stated causing Devon to sweat drop. "Really Fenton? You really think that's gonna work?" Devon stated. Suddenly The Lunch Lady used her power as began flinging dishes and silverware towards the trio of Halfa. "Yep I knew this wasn't gonna be easy even with three of us.." Devon muttered. "Alright take this!" Devon shouted trying to launching a ecto beam but nothing and sighed. "You know sis Dan really made this look easy.." Devon muttered. "You aint kidding..." Victoria cursed.

Meanwhile Danny saved his friends Tucker and Sam from Dishes as Victoria chuckled. "You know if those two were pretty damn obvious on feelings. I would say that Sam girl is pretty hot.." Victoria whispered to her brother causing Devon to roll his eyes. "Sis now is not the time for your hormones to get out of control.." Devon growled shaking his head.

"LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Anyone want cake?" Lunch lady asked causing Devon to sweat drop as Sam and Tucker nodded. "TO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESERT!" Lunch lady snapped. "Hey Lunch Lady CHEW ON THIS!" Victoria shouted as lunch lady turned around only to met with a fist to the face knocking the lunch lady against the wall.

The Lunch lady growled before floating up as the Dishwashers were going berserk launching fire at the trio. "Fenton Grab Sam and Tucker I,ll get my sister and lets get out of here" Devon shouted causing Danny to nod as he grabbed Sam and Tuck by the shoulder as Devon did the same on his sister. "Come on...come on..." Devon muttered suddenly him and Danny went invisible with the ones they had grabbed onto and flung though the wall just in time for the Washers to crash into the wall outside the wall the two male half ghosts looked in shock. "HEY IT WORKED!" Danny shouted in shock.

The group slowly stood up as a young women with a black top and orange hair with a band in her hair and a pair of blue pants and black high heels passed by as Victoria's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets more or less. "Hummnahummnahummna.." She muttered nearly fainting.

"Sis! Focus!" Devon shouted getting her out of her trance as she shook her head in a "Huh" Motion. Suddenly electricity shocked though the lights as the hall went dark before the locker rooms opened up and the school supplies began heading towards the lunch lady. "This lunch Lady is a lot more dangerous than our times Lunch Lady bro.." Victoria stated as Devon chuckled silently. "Yeah but than again who she marry again?" He asked causing Victoria to whisper quietly. "True that.." She muttered.

Suddenly Tucker started sniffing and looked to see Meat flying by. "Stake..Rib Eye..Pork Chop...Medium Rare.." Tucker muttered as Devon and Victoria looked up to see what he was talking about to see the meat. "Wait Sam I thought you put in a new Vegetarian Diet into the school" Devon stated causing Sam to shrug. "I did I don't know whats going on unless.." Sam muttered before Tucker spoke. "Lancer!" He growled.

"Esteem Casper High Falctuy I present your all state Buffet!" Lancer stated in the falcauity room before the cast gasped as Lancer turned around to see the meat gone and slammed his fists on the table. "PARADISE LOST!" He shouted in anger.

"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFULL OF THE FIVE FOOD GROUPS!" Lunch lady shouted before going sweet. "cookie?" She asked as Sam shook her head no. "THAN PARISH!" She shouted getting ready to strike. "FORGET IT!" Danny shouted getting in front of Sam. "The Only thing who has an expiration date here IS YOU!" Danny shouted however right as he was about to strike he suddenly went back to human form. "Whoops I uh didn't mean to do that.." Danny muttered.

"Ugh Real Smooth Fenton I,ll handle this! Get Lost Meat Freak!" Devon shouted flying up before charging forward and went to go strike only for him to soon pull the same thing as Danny did going though the Lunch Lady and ended up in Human form. "What the heck?!" Devon stated looking at himself. "I'll get this bro. Leave this to the lady of the team HA!" Victoria stated only to pull the same thing her brother did going though the lunch lady and end up in human form. "What in the worlds going on?!" Victoria asked in shock.

The Lunch Lady growled before grabbing Danny and throwing him against the lockers. Soon The Lunch Lady grabbed Sam and took off though the school. "Come on Change Back we gotta go!" Tucker shouted before both of them were grabbed by the shirt. "You Two aren't going anywhere! Hernadez? What are you and your sister doing here?" Lancer asked. "UH" Devon stated as he saw Danny with his hand Invisible motioning for them to lie and let them take the fall as they went to find Sam and would catch up later Devon nodded and spoke. "We were just catching Fenton and Folley from running away from their punishment " Victoria lied as Lancer smiled. "Well done you two we will see these two Degenerates Punishments are Dished out. You two may return to lunch" Lancer said as He took off with Danny and Tucker in toe.

"Come on lets find that Ghost fast sis" Devon stated as Victoria nodded as they took off only to swiftly bump into two figures causing Devon and Victoria to blink one was a girl from earlier. who bent down. "You ok?" She asked Victoria who smiled Dreamily. "Yeah but I must of died cause your an Angel" She muttered causing the Orange haired women to blush but giggle. "Your sweet.." She said as Devon groaned standing up picking his sister up. "Ugh sorry about that she has a habit of doing that with the Ladies." Devon stated before turning his head to see the other girl while the appearance seemed a bit different his eyes widened. 'V V Valerie?!' He muttered to himself in shock as the girl waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey anyone in there?" The women asked. "Oh right sorry hehe. Names Devon Hernadez" Devon stated holding his hand out as the women smiled extending and shaking.

"Valerie Grey or Valerie for short" She said causing Devon to smile. "Victoria Hernadez.." Victoria stated extending her hand out as the orange haired woman shook Victoria's hand and spoke. "Jazz. Jazz Fenton" She said with a smile as Devon spoke. "Oh? Your Danny's sister?" Devon asked as She nodded. "Yep. You know my brother?" She asked as Devon shook his head. "Aquatinices would be better term Jazz. Anyways we would love to stay and chat but we gotta go" Devon stated grabbing his sisters hand as they took off. "Latter hot stuff" Victoria waved towards Jazz as Devon rolled his eyes once they were out of sight and Devon and Victoria's ghost sense went off as they went intangible and went bellow the school as Valerie spoke towards Jazz. "Wow Fenton you got the girls after you too. You gotta show me your tricks some time" Valarie said with a laugh as Jazz shook her head laughing. "Oh can it Grey" Jazz said with a laugh.

"Sweet mother of mutten. I dreamed of it but I never thought Id live to see it" Tucker muttered as Devon and Victoria phased though next to Danny hearing this the three sweat dropped as Danny spoke. "How is it we have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny asked with a sweat drop. Suddenly their was a laugh as the trio of halfa's and tucker turned their head to the side to see Lunch Lady had Sam trapped in a meat like trap. "My Dear Child meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" Lunch Lady asked before Sam spoke.

"We Don't need meat. That's fat" Sam said causing Devon and Victoria to squint. "She really shouldn't of said that.." Devon muttered to himself. "SILENCE! YOU NEED DISPLINE! MANNERS! RESPECT! YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM?! MEAT!" She shouted before going sweet. "Chicken or Fish?" She asked as Devon and Victoria sweat dropped before Danny spoke. "Devon,Victoria Ghost up you two are with me we will take care Lunch Lady here. Tucker you just figure out a way to get sam out of that pile of meat" Danny stated as Tucker pulled out a knife and fork. "Way ahead of you buddy.." He said with a grin.

"ITS GO TIME!" Devon and Victoria shouted before their rings rose up and turned them into their Ghost Form before the three Half Ghosts turned around went around the corner. Tucker with a knife and fork as Devon and Victoria along side Danny charged forward. "HEY BIG GREEN FAT AND UGLY!" Victoria shouted as the Lunch Lady turned around before WHAM! 3 fists right to the face sending the Lunch Lady flying.

"Alright Take this!" Danny shouted jumping up in the air and tried to kick The Lunch Lady in the face only for her to grab his foot. "See this is why you need Meat your skin and BONES!" Lunch Lady shouted throwing Danny to the side.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted as Devon growled. "Ok your serioursly starting to piss me!" Devon shouted going for a punch only for the lunch lady to grab his wrist and grin. "Off?" He said sweat dropping.

"Devon! Hold on bro!" Victoria shouted charging forward and going for a kick only for her foot to be grabbed before The Lunch Lady spun them around and flung them against the door. "Ugh ok gonna feel that in the morning.." Devon muttered to himself. "Yeah no kidding.." She muttered.

Soon enough the trio of halfas along with Sam and Danny were able to get out of there but things were not going to stay that way. In the Ghost Zone Devon and Victoria panted the rings started to appear to change them back but they focused and stayed in panting. "So this is where we gotta stay until we find who Dan was before?" Victoria asked. "Yeah sucks hu-WOAH!" Devon shouted as two blasts came their way as the two Half-Ghost barley avoided the blasts. "What in the world was that?!" Devon asked growling looking around.

Little did they know that a muscular figure was watching them from behind a tree, reloading his wrist canon and smirking, "That was your first...and last warning whelps," he grumbled before firing more ectoplasmic blasts at the two half ghosts. Devon and Victoria avoided the blasts but barley as Victoria growled. "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Victoria shouted as the echo of ENOUGH echoed throughout the ghost zone. "Ok me and my brother have had to travel from a destroyed future blend in and not to mention deal with a meat loved ghost maniac and now some hunter! So tell what excuse do you have that I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB RIGHT NOW!" Victoria shouted panting in anger causing Devon to sweat drop. 'Ok note to self never piss off my sister..' Devon muttered.

"Wow, she's a loud ghost child," Skulker said, forgetting to stay quiet which meant that he gave up his position to the three ghost children. "I HEARD THAT!" Victoria shouted before rushing over to the voice and WHAM! smacking the being in the face panting as Devon held her back. "Ok easy sis breathe...breathe.." Devon said as Victoria was panting in anger.

The sound of metal being struck and sent flying into a thick oak tree was heard due to the impact of Victoria's high-speed punch. Skulker was sent for a loop. "Alright Pal wanna explain why your hunting us?! I am about ready to explode unless you got a good one!" Victoria snapped. Skulker stood up and brushed some specks of dirt off of him, "I'm Skulker and I'm a ghost hunter. I life to capture and kill rare ghosts which includes ghost children and the two of you..." he started as his right arm shefted into an ecto cannon, "are fare game," he smirked at Victoria and her friends.

"ENOUGH SKULKER!" A voice shouted before an electric guitar sound came flinging over the three as they covered their ears. "Alright who did thhhhh HELLO!?" Victoria stated as Devon looked up seeing a blue haired young rocker chick with black paint under her eyes a guitar with flames around on it a black tanktop and pants a long with a pair of skull shoes. "Well that explains sis's reaction but is that really Ember?!" Devon asked himself in shock as the Rocker ghost chick floated down. "What have I told you about attacking new ghosts in the Zone Skulker! God i feel I am talking to a younger brother more than a friend sometimes with you I swear" Ember stated with a growl.

Skulker's ecto cannon turned back into it's normal arm form before he turned to the leather-clad ghost, "But the girl hit me!" Skulker complained, "Can I at least kill her?"

"No" Ember stated before Victoria shoved Skulker to the side and spoke. "Sorry about the shouting. So who are you beautiful" Victoria asked putting on the charm as Devon went over and helped Skulker up looking over at Victoria and Face palmed. "Ugh not again.." He grumbled.

Skulker folded his hands over his chest and pouted, "Just wanted to cut her head off and put it on my mantle," he grumbled under his breath, mad that he couldn't hunt Victoria because he didn't want to anger his friend Ember. "Ember and you are?" She asked as Victoria took her hand. "Victoria Hernadez at your service beautiful.." Victoria said as Devon face palmed. "Oh god this is gonna be a looong night..." Devon muttered.

Skulker watched the ghost kids talk with his best friend with clear dislike in his eyes, "It would be so easy to kill these whelps," he said, looking right at Devon and Victoria while forgetting to stay quiet.

The Following Morning Devon yawned getting up as he looked around seeing his sister was gone. "Victoria?" Devon asked getting up looking around entering the doors before. "GEEZ!" He shouted as Victoria and Ember shot awake. "GET OUT BROTHER GEEZ!" As Devon slammed the door. "woman 0 Victoria 2 sigh.." Devon said shaking his head.

"Sorry about the Interruption.." Victoria purred running a finger down Embers chest as the ghost gal giggled. "Don't worry about it baby pop it's not like he was expecting this but that was holy shit." Ember said as Victoria smirked. "What Can I say I am that damn good. So some time in the future?" She purred as Ember grinned. "Sounds like a plan." Ember chuckled as the two shared a french kiss with a mmm sound. Outside Devon had his arms crossed waiting for Victoria. FINALLY she came out adjusting her hair and clothes blowing Ember a kiss before closing the door.

"Do you have ANY shame sis?!" Devon asked as Victoria smirked. "Lets see divide the 5 carry the 4 subtract the two nope" She said with a grin as Devon face palmed going ugh. "Whatever hopefully things will be back to normal when we get back to school with Danny" Devon said with a sigh as they took though the portal. Once Danny Devon and Victoria arrived Devon sighed. "Or not..Maybe it will be worse" The two halfas muttered at what they were seeing.

The two sides for two different foods. Sam and the Vegetarians shouting "Veggies now Veggeies forever" on Tuckers side their were meat dancers and everything meat chanting "What do we want? Followed by the crowd chanting "MEAT" and a follow up on Tucker saying "When Do we want it!" followed by a now as Sam and Tucker walked over to the three halfas. "You two put together two protests in one night?" He asked as Devon spoke up. "Better question would be HOW did they put two together in one night" Devon stated sweat dropping. After the explanation followed by a WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON?! shout at the two halfas.

A laugh echoed though the air as a giant wind storm came flying in as Danny's blue breath along with Devon's orange like fire breath and Victoria's yellow breath or ghost sense which ever you wanted to call it kicked in causing the three halfa's to curse. "Haven't we had enough ghost fighting for one week?!" Victoria snapped.

Suddenly the meat formed together before the lunch lady's meat form appeared. "ITS LUNCH TIME!" She shouted before all the protesters ran away screaming. "MEAT! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!" Tucker shouted.

"Victoria,Devon ghost up behind that tree" Danny muttered the two nodded racing behind a tree before Danny spoke. "Guys time to make up. NOW!" Danny shouted as Sam and Tucker hugged before Danny went ghost along with Victoria and Devon as they flew out from behind the tree following Danny after The Lunch Lady.

Danny Victoria and Devon surrounded the Lunch Lady on the three parts of the lady's meat form before WHAM all three of them kicked the lady right into the face knocking it down. Victoria smirked as it fell before looking over noticed Jazz and gave a whistle before getting a smack upside the head by Devon basically saying "Focus!" Causing Victoria to pout.

"Look out!" Danny shouted as the two asked "HUH?!" before being smacked down by the lunch lady as they went flying down the Fentons. "That thermos? Wait maybe it could help Come work work!" Devon shouted before he went invisible taking the thermos. "Thanks!" Devon shouted. "Hey Sexy!" Victoria shouted towards Jazz phasing though the ground as Jack laughed. "HA! GHOST KIDS! I WAS RIGHT GHOSTS DO EXISTS! I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE WRONG! I never doubted myself for a second!" Jack laughed before being splat by a lot of meat.

Meanwhile during this fight in a mansion across Amity park a man with black spiked hair white and red cape along with black gloves and boots looked on. "Hmmm 2 half ghosts from the future. Intriguing..." The man said with an evil laugh.

"Danny!" Devon shouted phasing up from the ground throwing the thermos towards him. "The Fenton Thermos? well here goes nothing" Danny stated looking towards the lunch lady. "NO! Soups not on today's menu!" Lunch Lady snapped. "I'm changing the Menu PERMANENTLY! please work.." Danny said taking off the top. "I hope I am right!" Danny said going invisible before a blast shot towards The Lunch Lady before capturing her as Danny put the cap on before him Devon and Victoria went back to normal.

"Ok I have enough of meat for one day I say.." Devon muttered panting. "So you ever going to explain to us where your from Devon? you and your sister?" Danny asked as Devon smiled. "When the time is right Danny" Devon said before Victoria's cell went off. "Hello this is Victoria. Oh hey Ember. Girl's night out? Sounds like a blast! I,ll be right there" Victoria said hanging up. "Well catch you clowns on the flip side I have a date peace!" Victoria said racing off as Devon sighed face palmed as Danny put his hand on Devon's shoulder. "I am sure she will get better." Danny said with a smile as Devon nodded. "I sure hope so.." Devon muttered with a sigh. 


End file.
